A Summer Romance
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When Nina gets a letter from her BFF over in America asking her to come back for a year and Nina goes back will Nina meet someone special and could it blossom into something more than a friendship. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

A Summer Romance

So today is the last day of term before summer holidays and we were all sat downstairs eating breakfast and talking about what we were going to be doing during the summer holidays and then Trudy came in with a letter for me and so i opened it and read it and it said

Dear Nina,

I am writing to tell you that you need to come back to America as soon as possible because my mum and dad have been called overseas for Doctors without Borders for a year over in Uganda and they are unable to find someone to look after us for that long and they need someone to look after me and Emily for a year and i know it is very short notice and you will probably refuse to come for a year because of you begin in England at boarding school on scholarship, but my mum and dad are desperate and we have enclosed a plane ticket to America for you and they have said that you will be able to stay with us for the year and they will pay you and also both me and Emily really miss you and we could really use you and you can come back to school till you go back to England if you decide to go back and we really hope you accept.

Love your BFF Katie

So after that i just screamed in joy and then quickly finished my juice, grabbed my bag and set off to school a bit earlier than i normally would but i needed to find Mr Sweet and tell him that i wouldn't be coming back after the summer holidays as i was going back to America to look after my friend Katie and her little sister Emily and he said fine and then he said that if i decide to come back after the year he would keep the scholarship open for me and then i asked him not to say anything to anyone at Anubis House because i didn't want them upset them and i would tell them when i was ready and then he said okay i then i thanked him and then i left and went to History and then i had loads of other really boring lessons and then we all walked home and then i started to pack for my year long trip to America and so left out some clothes for morning, my passport, some shoes for tomorrow, my makeup, my purse and some night clothes and everything else was packed and so i stayed in my room with Amber for a bit and then about an hour later we went downstairs and when i opened the door everyone had planned a surprise party for me because my birthday was tomorrow and so i opened all my presents and Amber had gotten me a pair of hair straighteners and curlers and a pair of Ruby earrings because Ruby was my birthstone and Mara got me a pair of black heels and a make up set and Patricia got me a ruby skull necklace that i saw in a shop last week that i said i really liked and Alfie got me a book about Egypt and a stationery set Jerome got me an electronic money box and Mick got me a giant wooden puzzle box, Joy got me a Egyptian inspired ruby necklace and Fabian got me a set of ruby diamond earrings and a pair of golden hoop earrings and then since it was Joy's birthday the same day as mine i gave her the present i had gotten for her which was a hair accessory set and a pair of ruby red heart earrings and then everyone else gave her the presents that they had gotten her and then Trudy came out with one cake which said Happy Birthday Nina in white chocolate icing and then Trudy did the same with another cake that said Happy Birthday Joy in pink icing and then we ate the cake and the party food and then we cleared up and went to bed and then the next morning i woke up a little earlier to finish packing and then i came downstairs and Trudy had made me and Joy a special birthday breakfast and she said that the mail had arrived this morning with a package that said Miss Nina Martin and so i opened it and it was a very rare Egyptian bracelet and a even more rare Egyptian Ruby and then i looked at who had sent it and it didn't say and so i put them in one of my suitcases which were now downstairs and then i started to eat and then everyone else came in and did the same and then i quickly went upstairs and to the toilet and luckily no one heard me so i managed to sneak into Eddie and Fabian's room and i put the locket in Eddie's top drawer and then quickly went out again and rejoined everyone and then my taxi showed up about 20 minutes later so i said bye to everyone and then got into my taxi and set off to the airport and then about half an hour later we arrived at the airport and so then i paid the man and then got out and then got my luggage out of the trunk and went into the airport and i went through all of the baggage checks and all of the customs and security and so then i had about 2 hours till my flight so i went and got a snack to eat and something to drink and then i went to some shops and i bought a new pair of sunglasses and some perfume and then i went to my boarding station showed the woman my ticket and started to board the plane and so i sat down and i turned off my phone and waited till we had properly taken off and then i decided to read a magazine i had brought and listened to some music and then i got a text from Katie saying where are you and so i texted back someone in the air crossing the Atlantic ocean and so then about an hour later the stewardesses came round with food and so i got a chicken,bacon and mayo baguette, a a bottle of orange juice and a chocolate chip brownie and then i listened to some music while i ate and then i started to play games on my phone for a bit and then about an hour and later the pilot said we were descending to JFK Airport and then i could see the runway and then the plane landed and then i went through security and customs and then on my way to the baggage area i called Katie and i said that i had landed and that i was heading to the baggage carousel and then my suitcases came quite quickly and so then i said that i was getting a taxi to her house and so i called a cab and told him where to go and then when we were almost there i texted Katie to say that i was almost there and then about 5 minutes later we pulled up outside her house and so i paid him and then i got my luggage out of the back and he drove off and then Katie, her sister Emily and their mum Daphne and their dad James came out and they gave me a big hug and then we all went inside and i put my suitcases down and they said how grateful they were and then we all had tea and then they told me all of the rules and they said that Emily had to be in bed by 10:00 on a weekend but when she is at school she has to be in bed by 8:30 on a school night as Emily finishes school next week and we have a menu planned out but you can change it if you want and Emily has to eat all her vegetables before dessert and she has to brush her teeth every morning and night and all of the contact numbers and allergy advice notes are on the fridge and then they left to set off for the airport and so i went upstairs to unpack my things and then when i had finished i went downstairs and we decided to watch some TV for a bit and then i said to Emily to go and do your homework and she did and then she came down about half an hour later and then she had a sandwich for supper and then she got into her pajamas and then she brushed her teeth and then had a glass of orange juice and then went to bed and so Katie started to ask me all about England and the boarding school and i told her everything including all of the mysteries and then we had some supper and then we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

So the next morning i woke up at around 10.00am and then i woke up Katie and Emily and i made breakfast and then we cleared up and then Emily asked if we could watch a DVD and so we chose to watch The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen and we got popcorn, snacks and drinks and it was awesome and then it was about 2:00pm and so we decided to go to the park for a bit and when we got back it was about 4:00pm and so Emily went up to her room for a bit while me and Katie stayed downstairs for a bit when i got a text from Eddie saying where are you i checked your house in L.A and you weren't there and then i called him saying that i was in New York looking after my friend Katie and her sister Emily for a year and he was like a year and then i asked him if he could come to Katie's house tomorrow and he said okay and then i told him that she lived at 19 Clime Hill Street and he said he would be here at about 1.00pm tomorrow and i said okay bye and so i went upstairs to my room and wrote a letter saying

Dear Anubis Residents,

I will not be coming back for this term as i am staying in America for a year to look after my friend Katie and her sister Emily while their parents are overseas in Uganda and if there is another mystery i would like you to reform Sibuna again and i have left Eddie the locket and i am going to miss you all very much over the next year and i might not write or Skype because i can't deal with goodbyes and that is why i am telling you in a note and i hope you don't hate me for writing this in a note but this is the only way i could tell you without properly saying goodbye to you all and i hope you still want to be friends if i come back next year.

Love Nina xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So i put it in an envelope and sealed it and put on the front Anubis House Residents and then i put it on my bedside table and then it was about 5.30pm and so for tea we ordered pizza and chips and we did some broccoli, sweetcorn and green beans with them and we had coca- cola to drink and so cleared up and it was about 7.30pm by the time we had finished and so Emily got a shower, brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas and she had a drink of orange juice before bed and then it was about 8.30pm and so i let her stay up till nine and so she watched TV in her room and then she went to bed and i put a glass of Coca- Cola by her bed in case she wanted a drink during the night.

So then me and Katie watched TV till about 10.00pm and then we went to bed.

6 Months Later...

So i woke Emily up about 7.00am in the morning for school and i made her breakfast and then i woke Katie up and we had breakfast and then me and Katie walked Emily to school and then we went back home and decided to go shopping till 1.00pm and so we grabbed our purses and went shopping and i bought a lovely blue dress and a lilac tank top and some black stilletos and a short white and red heart tank cut off and Katie bought a lovely peach pink dress and pink and black wedge heels and a blue and green cut off tank and a short red mini skirt.

So when we got back it was 12.28pm and so we put our things away and then it was 12.35pm and so we each had a pot noodle for dinner and then while we were eating our pot noodles the doorbell started to ring and so i opened it and it was Eddie and so i let him in and i ran upstairs to get the letter i wrote last night and i gave it to him and i gave him a hug and said i'm going to miss you really much and then he left after saying i'm going to miss you loads as well and then i closed the door ,grabbed my pot noodle and walked upstairs and finished it upstairs and then i didn't come down for about another 2 hours or so, i only came down because i had to go and pick up Emily from school.

So i decided to pick Emily up on my own this time and so picked her up from school and we walked home and when we got in Katie said that a letter had come for me while i was out and so i saw what it said on the front and so i grabbed it and ran upstairs and opened it and it was from The Lake Field Clinic for Mental Health Issues.

Dear Miss Nina Martin,

We are writing to tell you a relative of yours, Ms Harriet Denby, has requested you to come and speak to her and see her and she says it urgent and that you need to come as soon as possible and she is asking that you come alone and that she would really love it for you to see her as she believes that you are the only person who will understand and that you are the only person that will be able to help her.

You will be able to come anytime from 9.00am till 8.30pm Monday - Sunday.

Yours Sincerely,

Mrs Caroline Osment, Head nurse at The Lake Field Clinic for Mental Health Issues.

So i decided to go and see her tomorrow after i dropped Emily off and then i told Katie that she would probably have to pick up Emily after school if i wasn't back from visiting my cousin in hospital and that she might have to look after her until i got back because i wasn't sure when i would get back and she said fine and so we had Lasagna for tea and we cleared up and we watched TV and we did the same routine as every other day, but today i went to bed a little earlier as i was pretty sure that i would need all of my energy for tomorrow and then i went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

So when i woke up the next morning i remembered that i was visiting my cousin and so i got a shower and then i put on a simple white top with a dark purple heart on it and a pair of black skinny jeans with blue trainers and i curled my hair and put some mascara on, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow and some lipstick and i put a bracelet on and then i went downstairs and started to make breakfast after i woke up Emily and Katie and then we cleared up and then i grabbed my bag and i went out of the door and walked Emily to school and then i got onto the bus, paid for my ticket and then i sat down at the back of the top and i started to listen to music when i got a text from Eddie saying Nina i think that there is another mystery going on this term as well involving Victor, my dad and the new History teacher Mrs Harriet Denby and then i say to him, that can't be possible because i am on the bus right now going to visit my cousin Mrs Harriet Denby and he said to ask my cousin about it and then text him back with the results and i said okay

So i was walking towards the clinic when i accidentally ran into this really cute boy and i dropped my handbag and he picked it up and he had dropped his book and so i picked it up and we both said sorry at the same time and we started talking and i learned that his name was Xavier and then he said would you like my number and i said sure and i gave him mine and we both walked off in opposite directions and so i kept walking to the clinic.

So when i got there i signed in and the lady at the desk directed me to where i needed to go and so i got to her room and i went into her room and we exchanged hello's and then i showed her the text and i asked her what was going on and she said that the person pretending to be Harriet Denby was really her sister Caroline Denby and she told me all about Robert Frobisher Smythe and about the ceremony and i was really shocked and she told me that if the Keeper (Mrs Caroline Denby), The Seeker,(Mr Sweet) and The Enabler(Mr Victor Rondenmarr JR) were not stopped soon then a great evil will be unleashed onto the world.

So after about 3 hours i left and i walked towards to the bus stop and i got the next bus home and so sat down and i texted Eddie with everything i had found out and then i got off of the bus and walked back home and went upstairs and listened to some music until i had to pick up Emily from school.

Eddie's POV

So i just found out that there might be another mystery this term and so i texted Nina and she confirmed that and i asked her to text me back later with any new information she had for me and so i was in History with Ms Denby when my phone beeped and so i quickly checked it and Ms Denby confiscated it till the end and i guessed that it was from Nina and i saw Ms Denby looking at the text and then at the end i got my phone back and i quickly texted her back saying that Ms Denby saw the text and she said don't worry about it and so i went home as History was last lesson.

Nina's POV

So apparently Ms Denby saw the text and so i went downstairs and went to pick up Emily from school and so when we got back i checked my phone and i had no messages and so then we did everything we would normally but i started to go to bed earlier as we started school again in just over a week and i was so excited and so i decided that i would go visit my cousin again next weekend while Emily and Katie went to the cinema.

4 Days Later...

So in the morning i got up, got a shower and i put on a turquoise top with black denim shorts with red trainers and i straightened my hair, put on some mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush and some lipstick and then i woke up Emily and Katie and they got dressed while i made breakfast and so we all grabbed our coats and jackets and went out the door and headed for different buses and we got onto them and paid and i started to listen to some music when i got a text from Xavier and he asked if i wanted to go out for lunch tomorrow and i texted back sure and so i texted him where i lived/was staying and then i got off the bus and started walking towards the clinic and when i got there i signed in and went to her room and we started talking for about everything and then about an hour later someone walked into the room and Harriet gasped when she saw who it was and so i turned round and at first i didn't know who it was and then i realised it was Harriet's sister Caroline and then i started to feel something that i had rarely felt before...FEAR.

**_So i left you with a cliffhanger SORRY and it should be updated by the 5th of May, the 6th at the latest and feel free to either PM me with ideas for the next chapter or put them in your reviews. Plus the first person to review will get 2 previews of the next chapter and everyone else will get one._**


	4. Chapter 4

So i was feeling really frightened and scared and then Harriet spoke up and said Caroline how are you doing and then Caroline said I guess your Nina Martin and so i nodded in response and then Caroline said Why are you visiting my sister and i said Harriet is my cousin and then Caroline said so that means your my cousin too and then i said yes and then Caroline said whatever Harriet has said is all lies and you can't believe someone who's in a mental hospital and then i said well i do believe Harriet and also i know that your planning a special ceremony to wake up Robert Frobisher Smythe, but wake him up evil and then i saw something shiny and then i blacked out.

So i woke up in hospital with Katie and Emily around me and i said what happened and then Katie said that while i was visiting my cousin i passed out and that they brought me to hospital about 3 hours ago and that they were called while they were on the bus coming home and then the doctor came in and said that i was fine and that i could go home and so then we all went home and we did everything we would normally.

On Monday...

So this morning as it was the first day of school for me and Katie i got up at 5.15am,got a shower and dried my hair, dyed my hair black with pink and purple highlights, then i straightened it, then i put on a a gold top with black skinny jeans,silver wedges and i put on my ruby earrings from Amber and my ruby skull necklace from Patricia and then i put on some make up with the makeup kit that i got from Mara and then i put the stationery kit i got from Alfie into my bag and then i put on my new rare Egyptian bracelet and then i grabbed my favorite turquoise satchel bag and my white denim jacket and went down stairs and by that time it was about 7.20am and so i got up Katie and Emily and they got dressed and i made pancakes, fruit salad,and i put a bowl of fruit on the table along with toast and some scrambled egg in a bowl and then i put some orange juice on the table.

So when they came down they were astonished and then Katie said what is all of this and then i said this is something similar to what my ex house mother used to do at breakfast at Anubis House and then we sat down and ate and then the left overs we put in the fridge and then we put everything in the dish washer and then i made up Emily's lunch which was a chocolate brownie, a packet of crisps, a carton of orange juice and a chocolate spread sandwich and i gave her some money in case she wants to get something at break time and then i put a brownie and a chocolate bar in both of mine and Katie's bags and then we walked Emily to school and then we got a bus to school and then when we got there Katie came with me to principals office with the letter from her parents to him and then he gave me my timetable and then i saw that me and Katie were in every single class together except for Physics and Geometry and then me and Katie had History first and so we started walking to History and then i remembered that i was supposed to go out to lunch with Xavier yesterday and so i started to text him when someone bumped into me and he said sorry and i instantly recognized that voice and it was Xavier and then we hugged and he said hey i tried calling you on Saturday to see if we were still on for lunch and there was no answer and then i said yeah i was in the hospital and he said really are you okay and i said yeah i just passed out while visiting my cousin and then he said oh and then he said i didn't know you came to Millennium High School and i said well i only came as i'm looking after my friend and her sister while her parents are away and i needed to keep up my education and he said cool and then he said so what lesson do you have first and i said Egyptian History with Mr Greens and he said oh i have that too and then we started walking and he noticed my bracelet and he said cool bracelet and i said thanks and he asked me where i got it from and i said i don't know, i got as a birthday present, but the package didn'tr say who it was from and then i said that my necklace was from my friend Patricia back in England and my earrings were from my friend Amber back in England and then we arrived and i told the teacher that i was new and then he called the class to attention and he introduced me to the class and he told me to sit in between Katie and Xavier and then he passed me a text book and a exercise book and then he started the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

So after Egyptian History we had English and that was really boring and then at break i texted Amber saying that i met a really cute boy and that he is so sweet and kind and then i started walking over to Drama and i was really looking forward to that lesson.

So in Drama the teacher introduced me and everyone seemed really nice and then he started talking about sign ups for this year's school play and i started thinking that it could be really fun and then he carried on the lesson and at the end of the lesson i went over to the sign up sheet and put my name in the cast section because there was a section for cast and crew.

So then we had French and we were doing about celebrations when a note came for me and Katie to go to the principals office and when we got there we were told that Emily had been involved in a fight and that when i go to pick her up after school, her principal wants to see me.

So at lunch we went to the cafeteria to eat and after we got our lunch which was macaroni and cheese we sat down at one of the tables and we ate and started talking when a bunch a girls came up to me and screamed Nina your back and i said yeah only till the end of the school year and then i'm going back to England and then one of my old best friends Kimberley came up to me and we gave each other big hugs and then we started talking and then she said i'm sure i can get you back on the cheer leading squad because ever since you left we've all been really upset and i said that's great and then she said she loved what i had done with my hair.

So then last we had Chemistry and we were doing about reactions between high PH acids and alkali's and metals and the same for low PH acids and alkali's and metals.

Then after school i went to pick up Emily and i went to see her principal and it turns out the Emily had been provoked by another student and so she threw a rock at him and then a fight broke out between the two of them and Emily ended up winning.

So then the principal said that Emily was provoked she is not in any trouble and that the boy would be in severe trouble and then we went home and i had a little talk with Emily and then we decided to go out for dinner tonight and so we went out to TGI Fridays and then when we got home i checked my phone and i saw that i had a missed call from Amber and so i went upstairs to call her back and this is how the conversation went like this

_Amber_

**_Nina_**

**_Hey Amber how are you_**

_I'm really good but the reason i called you is because i need your help with some school work_

**_Amber are you saying that you need my help when i'm on the other side of the world_**

_Yes i need your help on a project about American Culture_

**_So Amber the best thing to do is to go on an official American Culture website and you will get tons of information_**

_Okay and hey what's this about you meeting a really cute guy over in America then_

**_Oh that yeah his name is Xavier and he is really cute and sweet and smart and were in nearly all of the same classes together_**

_Wow and sorry for bringing this up, but when are you actually coming back_

**_Amber i think i might be coming back next September, but i'm not entirely sure and could you do me a favour and not tell Fabian about me and Xavier please, i mean you can tell everyone else but not Fabian_**

_Sure but why_

**_Because i don't want him to be really upset in case he still has feelings for me un less he's already seeing Joy_**

_Nina don't worry i won't tell him and i will also make sure that nobody else tell's him and also Fabian and Joy aren't together, in fact Joy hasn't even been interested in Fabian at all since you left_

_**Amber oh that's quite unusual for Joy any way Amber I've got to go now, call me back tomorrow when it's night for you cause then it'll be morning for me **  
_

_Okay call you later bye Nina_

**_Bye Amber_**

Then Katie came up with a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and a chocolate brownie and said who was that and i said oh just my best friend from England and then we started talking about maybe going to the most awesome water park in all of New York on Saturday when we heard a Emily scream from downstairs and so we both ran downstairs and we saw 4 people with guns in the front room and then i asked them who are you guys and what are you doing in our house and then the tallest one said we are here because we have information that one of you has two very important Ancient Egyptian artifacts in their possession and then the largest person said which one of you is Nina Martin and then i said i am and then the tallest one spoke up again and said where have you hidden the Egyptian bracelet and ruby and then i said that they were in my room and i said that i would go and get them and then i brought them downstairs and gave them to them and then the largest one said how did you come to be in possession of these items and then i said i was given them as birthday presents.


	6. Chapter 6

So the people took the items and left and then Emily went to bed while me Katie had some supper and then went to bed.

So the next morning i woke up and we did the same as every morning and then we walked Emily to school and then we got the bus to school and then we walked towards our first lesson which was maths and on the way there i saw Xavier and so i walked up to him and we started talking and then he asked me if i wanted to go on a date tomorrow night to this really cool nightclub called Under 21 and i said sure and he said great i'll pick you up outside your house at around 7.45pm and then we walked to maths together and so then the bell went and we were doing geometry and it was really boring and then we had art and we had to start a piece of art that was about either nature or portraits and i chose to do mine about nature and by the end of the lesson i had just finished getting the outline drawn and then we had break, followed by a free period and so me and Katie decided to start a family tree project for our History assignments and just before lunch we had P.E and we were doing trampolining and that was really fun and then at lunch i got a text from Xavier asking me to meet him at the front of the school underneath the school's big willow tree and on my way there i saw Kimberley and she said that she managed to get me onto the cheer leading squad and that the first practice was today after school and i said okay and then i texted Katie asking her to pick up Emily because i have cheer leading practice and she said okay and then when i got outside Xavier had set up a picnic for us and so we ate, we laughed and then we actually kissed and then he gave me a lovely bracelet and then we kissed again and then we packed everything up and then we went straight to homeroom and me and Xavier sit next to us and since this was the first homeroom lesson of the school year and they don't know us properly we have to do a personality quiz which was really boring and then we started doing about hobbies.

Then after school i went to changing rooms with Kimberley and i got re acquainted with everyone including the coach and then we got changed and headed to the gym to practice and at the end of the practice we rehearsed a pyramid and i was on the top and i have to flip off the top, do a triple somersault in the air and land in the splits position.

So i managed to actually flip off of the top of the pyramid, do a triple somersault and land in the splits position quite well actually and when i got back they said that Emily had done her homework, cleaned her room and got a shower and both of them had eaten a sandwich and so then we decided to make a very healthy vegetable curry for tea and then we cleared up and then we watched some TV and then Emily went to bed, then Katie went to bed about one hour after Emily did and then about an hour and a half after Katie went to bed i went up to my room and there was a text from Xavier saying that he was really looking forward to our date tomorrow night.

So the next morning i was woke up by the sound of my phone and i saw that it was 5.30 and Amber was calling me and so i answered it and she sounded extremely worried and so i asked her what was wrong and she said that the whole of Anubis House had been trashed, the attic and cellar had been broken into and that the tunnels had been discovered and that the reason that no one heard it was that we had been drugged and so we were all in a very deep sleep and all of the security camera's had been disabled and then i quickly said to her that i needed to hang up and she said okay and then i got up and got dressed to do breakfast and when i got downstairs i saw that the whole downstairs had been trashed and so i woke up Katie and Emily and then we all got dressed and we called the police and when they got here they were really suspicious because their partners over in Liverpool had told them that the same thing had happened at a boarding school over there and i instantly knew that they were talking about Anubis House and then Xavier showed up and he said that Katie had called him and then he stayed by my side and then i went upstairs and i called Amber back and i told her that the same thing had happened here and she was really worried and confused and then i got a call from my friends from the police over in Liverpool and they said that were asking me to come and help out with the investigations at Anubis House and i said okay and then i asked if they could hold for a second and i asked Xavier if he would come with me and he said of course and then i told Katie the whole story and that i knew someone that could look after them and so i asked the police if i could bring along a friend and they said fine and that they would be sending a private jet for us on Sunday and then i told Emily and she was okay and she told me that she hopes that i will be safe and then we went to school later on.


	7. Chapter 7

So while i was at school i tried so hard to focus on school and i tried to forget about it and so because of that the day was really long and then after school it was the auditions for the school play and even though i was really worried i still managed to do really well at my audition and then when i got home the police were still there and so i got changed and then about 1 hour later they said that they had gathered all of the evidence they needed and they left and so then Katie came up to my room and said that Emily was over at her friend Molly's house and so Katie helped me get ready for my date and we finally decided that i would wear a purple cocktail dress with black tights and silver heels and then Katie did my makeup and she curled my hair and my highlights looked absolutely great when they were curly and then i grabbed my purse and went down stairs and i then i said to Katie that for tea just reheat the curry and have some rice and some naan bread and she said fine and then about 5 minutes later Xavier knocked on the door and he looked fantastic and he said that i looked amazing and then he lead me out to his car and we drove to the club Under 21.

Then he parked and when we got in there he ordered two cokes and we sat down at a table and we listened to the music and then we went on the dance floor and we had loads of fun and then when we left he took me to a lovely restaurant afterwards and then he asked me if i wanted to be his girlfriend and i said i would love to and then we kissed and then he drove me back home and we kissed again and i walked inside and both Emily and Katie were in bed and i saw that it was 11.00pm and so i went up to bed.

Then in the morning and i woke them up at 8.00am and i said that we were all going to Aqua Park and so we all got changed and packed things like towels and goggles and then i called Xavier and told him the same and he came about 10 minutes later and he drove us all to Aqua Park and when we got there Katie and Emily went off and i said to meet back at the entrance at 5.30pm and so me and Xavier spend all of the day together and we first went to the newest ride, The Water Cabin and it was really scary but really exciting and so we went on loads more rides before we decided to go and get a little bit of lunch and we decided to go and share a pizza and we both got coke and we shared some chips and we both got an ice cream and then we went down towards the sun loungers that they had there and we sunbathed for a bit and then we went on some more rides and then we went into the pool for a bit and then we finally went onto one more ride before we headed to the entrance and when we got there we only had to wait about a minute before we left and then we got home and Xavier went back home and so we all got showers and then we had fish, mash and, peas and parsley sauce for tea and then we cleared up and then i went upstairs to pack and then we all watched some TV, had some supper and then we all went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

So in the morning i woke up at about 7.15am and i got a shower, got dressed, did my make up, re - did my highlights, and then straightened my hair and then i put on my ruby skull necklace and and i wore the bracelet that Xavier got me, i wore my fave pair of black heels, a pair white skinny jeans, a emerald green bat wing top with black lips on the front and some of my earrings and then my fave leather jacket and then i grabbed my suitcase and my purse and i went downstairs and did some pancakes and fruit and orange juice and i woke up Emily and Katie and we all had breakfast and then after we had breakfast Xavier showed up and before i left Emily said that she is really going to miss me and i said that i'm coming back in 3 weeks time and she said okay and then i said that the neighbors will be occasionally checking up on you guys and they said okay and then we left and got Xavier's car down to the airport and he said his brother was going to drive it back down to his house and when we got there he gave his key's to his brother and then we went through everything that we would normally and then we boarded the private jet that they had sent for us and then we took off after about 10 minutes and then i started to listen to music and i must off fallen asleep on Xavier's shoulder because he woke me up when the stewardesses came to us with some food to eat.

So when we had eaten on the plane i listened to some music until the plane started to descend and i had to turn off my phone and then we landed, went through everything once again and there was a car waiting us to take us to our hotel and so we started unpacking and then we went down to the lobby to get a drink from the bar and so we had our drinks and then my friend James from the station turned up and so we went to where the pool table was and since their was nobody there we sat down there and started to talk and so he briefed us about what has happened so far and then he said that he was taking us to Anubis House to see what we thought about it and then he said that also 4 people from the house went missing at the time of the break in and the i was really nervous and i asked him who has gone missing, Patricia Williamson,Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer and i said so what do we know about the disappearances then so far and he said nothing and that's why you're here that is to figure out what happened to them and then we arrived at Anubis House.

So when we got there i got out of the car and i thought to myself i'm back a little earlier than i had planned and then we walked over to the door and James just let himself in and said Guys the specialist is here and then another police man showed up and i didn't know him so i introduced myself to him and vise- versa and then James said to everyone in Anubis House everyone please meet the specialist i was telling you about Miss Nina Martin and Xavier Adams and when we walked into the doorway i could see everybody's shocked faces, well except Victor who i could see that he obviously wasn't happy to see me and then James said that i should get acquainted with everyone and so all of the police left us and so did Victor and Trudy and so everyone was really shocked and so i said Hey guys and then Amber gave me a massive hug and so did Eddie, Mara, and then they introduced me to a new girl called KT and so we shook hands and then Fabian wasn't in there and then about 5 minutes later Fabian showed up and when he saw me he gave me a massive hug and he kissed me and everyone's faces were so shocked and so i pushed him off of me and i slapped him and asked him what was that for and then he said that he missed me and that he wants to get back together again like in the first term and then i said that i will not get back together with you Fabian because i have a boyfriend and then he said who and then everyone in Anubis House except for Fabian pointed over to Xavier and shouted HIM and then Fabian said wait how did you guys know and then Mara, KT and Eddie pointed to Amber and said Amber and then Fabian said to Amber why didn't you tell me and then i said because i told Amber not to tell you and then Fabian said why and then i said to him because you are relentless and if we try to tell you somethings wrong or over you carry on with the subject and we and Xavier weren't a proper couple at that point and i didn't know if we were serious or not and so that is why i didn't tell you and then he said oh and then James came down and said Nina, Xavier can i borrow you guys for a minute and we said yeah sure.

So James wanted to tell us that they had found a note on each of the missing students beds that said Help me and they had already been tested for fingerprints and the only fingerprints that are on them are the missing students DNA on their respective notes and i said great so were at square one and he said maybe not there was also codes on the back of each one and we are having trouble deciphering them and i said okay is there anywhere i can go in peace to try and decipher them, yes there is said one of the policeman you can go into the living room because that is the only place in the entire house that hasn't been broken into so that's where everyone goes to do things at the moment and i will ask the students to go somewhere else for the time begin and then i said great and so then when i got down there i said okay pass us some gloves, pass us the notes and someone please get us some energy drinks as we might be here a while and then they said okay and we started working on the codes and then about 2 hours later i made a break through and said someone get me some mirrors and then they said okay and then i placed one note in front of one mirror at an angle and then i did the same with the others but in different patterns and then i said now turn off all of the lights and someone get me a torch and then i shone it on to the first mirror and then the light bounced back between them and ended up on the last note and it revealed something on the front of the note in invisible ink saying Rufus, Vera, Robert and Caroline have us at the Gatehouse.


	9. Chapter 9

So when we found that out there was some puzzled looks around the room and i said, Rufus as in Rufus Zeno is really evil and will stop at nothing to gain immortality, Vera was his sidekick,Caroline Denby is an im poster posing as her sister Harriet to wake up Robert Frobisher Smythe and as it said in the note, Robert is awake and evil and that is not good so yeah we will probably have to go to the Gatehouse and i have the perfect plan to do so.

So i will go into the Gatehouse pretending to be visiting as a cousin as we are actually cousins and i make my way upstairs to the room and there i am sure to find them and when i do i will block the entrances and exits and i will press this button which will tell you to burst in through the secret door and make your way upstairs and arrest them, but i will be in alot of danger myself as these people are extremely dangerous, but i will do absolutely anything to get them to safety because they are my best friends and even though Joy and me have never really gotten along i am still going to try to save her as she has not only saved my life before, but she sacrificed herself to save Fabian once and for that i will never be able to repay her for savings Fabians life when i would've killed him.

So we went over the plan again and then the police and Xavier hid by the secret entrance and then i went and knocked on the door and then i waited and then Caroline opened the door and she said Charlotte, how come your'e here i thought you lived over in America and then i said what can't i visit my cousin now and then and then i walked in and said nice place you've got here it's quite big and then i said what aren't you going to show me around and then i walked upstairs and then i walked into the main room and i saw Patricia, Joy, Alfie and Jerome and Rufus and Robert and Vera and then i shouted out hey let them go or else and then they walked up to me and then they said or else what and then i said or else this and then i i kicked Robert in the nuts and then they got angry but i could see everyone else laughing and cringing and then Caroline grabbed me from behind and tied my hands behind my back and then i realized that i was in danger and then i put my hand in my pocket and pressed the button and then Robert punched me in the face and so i said to Patricia, Joy, Alfie and Jerome hey guys run now and so they did just that and then they were really angry and so they heard the policemen coming up the stairs and so they grabbed me and they lead me into a room and then they locked the door behind them and they said to me to be quiet or i would seriously regret it so i was quiet and then when i heard Xavier speak i suddenly shouted out help repeatedly and then were really angry and so they stood me up and Robert grabbed my neck and and then the policemen burst in and they said let her go and so i decided to say no this is my battle, let me fight it and so i punched Robert in the gut and then flipped him over my shoulder and then i kicked and punched them repeatedly for about 10 minutes until they were all down and so then they got me out of there and then they arrested them and so me and Xavier made our way back to Anubis House.


	10. Chapter 10

So when we found that out there was some puzzled looks around the room and i said, Rufus as in Rufus Zeno is really evil and will stop at nothing to gain immortality, Vera was his sidekick,Caroline Denby is an im poster posing as her sister Harriet to wake up Robert Frobisher Smythe and as it said in the note, Robert is awake and evil and that is not good so yeah we will probably have to go to the Gatehouse and i have the perfect plan to do so.

So i will go into the Gatehouse pretending to be visiting as a cousin as we are actually cousins and i make my way upstairs to the room and there i am sure to find them and when i do i will block the entrances and exits and i will press this button which will tell you to burst in through the secret door and make your way upstairs and arrest them, but i will be in alot of danger myself as these people are extremely dangerous, but i will do absolutely anything to get them to safety because they are my best friends and even though Joy and me have never really gotten along i am still going to try to save her as she has not only saved my life before, but she sacrificed herself to save Fabian once and for that i will never be able to repay her for savings Fabians life when i would've killed him.

So we went over the plan again and then the police and Xavier hid by the secret entrance and then i went and knocked on the door and then i waited and then Caroline opened the door and she said Charlotte, how come your'e here i thought you lived over in America and then i said what can't i visit my cousin now and then and then i walked in and said nice place you've got here it's quite big and then i said what aren't you going to show me around and then i walked upstairs and then i walked into the main room and i saw Patricia, Joy, Alfie and Jerome and Rufus and Robert and Vera and then i shouted out hey let them go or else and then they walked up to me and then they said or else what and then i said or else this and then i i kicked Robert in the nuts and then they got angry but i could see everyone else laughing and cringing and then Caroline grabbed me from behind and tied my hands behind my back and then i realized that i was in danger and then i put my hand in my pocket and pressed the button and then Robert punched me in the face and so i said to Patricia, Joy, Alfie and Jerome hey guys run now and so they did just that and then they were really angry and so they heard the policemen coming up the stairs and so they grabbed me and they lead me into a room and then they locked the door behind them and they said to me to be quiet or i would seriously regret it so i was quiet and then when i heard Xavier speak i suddenly shouted out help repeatedly and then were really angry and so they stood me up and Robert grabbed my neck and and then the policemen burst in and they said let her go and so i decided to say no this is my battle, let me fight it and so i punched Robert in the gut and then flipped him over my shoulder and then i kicked and punched them repeatedly for about 10 minutes until they were all down and so then they got me out of there and then they arrested them and so me and Xavier made our way back to Anubis House.

So after all that we made sure everyone was okay and then the police said since we have solved this i guess you guys can go back to America and so then i said bye to everyone and then we went back to our hotel and hung out there for a bit and then me, Xavier and everyone from Anubis House decided to go out and it was amazing and then in the morning we packed our things and checked out and made our way to the airport and then after we boarded the plane and had taken off i texted Katie saying that i would be back tonight and she said awesome and then the rest of the flight was really boring and so we got back and went through security and then Xavier called his brother and told him to bring his car back and he did and then they dropped me off and then me and Xavier kissed and then i got back into the house and both Katie and Emily were there to greet me back and so i went upstairs to unpack ad then we had tea and then we all went to bed after we had cleared up.


End file.
